Jewel and Trinket go to Pizza Hut
TRANSCRIPT ~the first part of the theme song plays~ Jewel is standing on top of the "Jewel Sparkles' Adventures" logo in the air then she jumps down. Jewel: i'm Jewel Sp-- OW! OWWW! OH MY GOSH I BROKE MY LEG! D': Spot: my friend! ~picks up jewel~ i told you not to put the logo up so high! MGA: sorry. Trace E.: you're paying for her hospital funds!!!! later.. Trinket are playing in her room Trinket: emerald! GRRRR! ~holds up emerald~ Jewel: heeheeheehee!...um, i'm hungry. Trinket: Me too. Can we go to Spot's house? Jewel: Sure! ~runs to spot's house~ Trinket: ~follows~ Jewel: spot? Spot: yes, jewel? Jewel: can you make us some food? Spot: Sorry, I can't. I have things to do. Trinket: What are we gonna do now, big sister? Jewel: come on, trinket. let's go to Pizza hut. Trinket: ~giggles~ Yay! Pizza! :D They run over to Pizza Hut. Jewel: alright, let's go in. ~walks in~ they both got extra extra cheesy pizza and sat at a table Trinket: this pizza is fantastic! Jewel: i know, right!? :D toddler: wait! i know that doll anywhere... the tiny toddler looked to the table across from her's and saw none other than... toddler: OH MY GOSH! IT'S JEWEL SPARKLES LALALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPSY!!!!!! another toddler: LALALOOPSY!? ANOTHER toddler: DID SOMEONE SAY LALALOOPSY!?!?!? a baby: ~giggles and waves arms~ Jewel: ?? toddler: OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH!!! ~runs to jewel's table and tackles her~ Jewel: who are you!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? toddler: hi! my name is Chloe! Jewel: just like my cousin? Chloe: you're right...I'M NAMED AFTER SOMEONE RELATED TO JEWEL!! YAY! you should meet my friend Kati! Kati:(at a far away table) ~wearing a red dress~ JEWELLLL!! I HAVE A DRESS JUST LIKE YOURS!! Jewel: what is going oooon!? suddenly, an army of toddlers run to jewel. toddler army: ♫WE'RE LALALOOPSY! THEY'RE SO SILLY!♫ Jewel: NOOOOOOO!!!! ~backs up in her seat~ ~all the toddlers are holding signs that say "WE ♥ JEWEL" and "JEWEL SPARKLES 4 EVER"~ Trinket: ~hiding behind jewel~ I'M SCARED! Jewel: me too, trinket. D': Chloe: is THAT who i think it is!?!? Kati: OMG IT'S ~deep breath~ TRINNNNNNNNNNNKET!!!!!! ~all the fan toddlers run to trinket~ a toddler: MARRY ME TRINKET! Kati: PLAY EMERALD WITH ME!!!! toddler army: WFOIERK;LWMKLDMNDS!!!!!!!!! Jewel: we need to get out of here! Trinket: ya think!? Jewel: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON!! ~trace e. doodles walks in~ Trace E.: what's up, jewel? Kati: OMG! TRACE E.!!!! Chloe: KISS HER! Toddler army: KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!! NJIOEQWKMJ3RIO2WFENJI; Jewel: THAT'S what's going on! Trace E.: i've seen this before. quick! grab my hand! Jewel: ~grabs trace e.'s hand~ Toddlers everywhere: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ~faints~ Trace E.: you too, trinket. Trinket: ~grabs trace e.'s hand~ Chloe: pff. you ruined it. ~all three of them teleport out of Pizza hut~ Trace E.: alright. we're safe here. the fan-toddlers will stop at nothing to take you home with them. Jewel: oh, trace e.! i could just kiss you! Trace E.: y-y-y-y--y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y--y-y-y-y-y-y-you mean it!? Jewel: nope! ~walks away~ Trace E.: DREAM KILLER! ~gets washed off~ The end Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:TV Shows